Cinder's Magnificent Journey
by XxXAura-AshleyXxX
Summary: An eevee named Cinder decides to go on a journey to find his missing trainer. But this journey will prove to be more then he bargained for. (rating may change. we'll find out soon enough.)
1. Chapter 1

Cinder groaned as he sat under a nearby palm tree. The sun's rays were just to hot for the poor eevee to deal with at the moment. He yawned and laid on his belly, sprawling out to get into an extra comfortable position. He let out a sigh of pleasure as he found that right spot.

Today had been a particularly difficult day for Cinder. His trainer had promised him some kind of treat and had gone out to the store to buy some, or so he thought. But eight hours later, Cinder was still at home, all alone, without his trainer. He was beginning to worry. Aeria never left him alone for this long. He had no idea what he'd do if something happened to her.

He dug his paws into the dirt trying to get the thought of his precious trainer dying out of his mind. She wouldn't die; she wouldn't abandon him…would she?

They had been through so much in the past year. The countless battles were more then enough to keep him at this woman's side. But it was more then the battles. She had saved him as a pup.

As a pup, he had been attacked by a wild arbok. He couldn't fight it off; he was just too weak. As he crawled away from this viscous predator, a pokemon he had not recognized stood in front of him. He blinked and scanned it up and down. It was blue, black, and yellow. It also resembled some kind of dog-like creature. The mysterious pokemon rushed at the arbok and struck it with its foot sending it flying back. Arbok must have been thoroughly impressed as it hissed at this pokemon and slithered away, possibly figuring it find its lunch elsewhere. Post fight, a red light hit the pokemon and it disappered inside a poke'ball. Eevee looked up at where the light came from. A woman smiled at the little eevee and knelt down.

"Poor little thing." she stated in a muffled whisper. Scratching behind its ear, she smiled that sweet innocent smile. "Don't worry, I won't let anything else hurt you again I swear!"

Eevee thought for a second. This woman was going to keep him safe? He had heard that humans were harsh to pokemon which made him kind of skittish to the idea. But at the same time he didn't want to be chased down like prey again. He gave the woman a confirming nod. Taking out a poke'ball, she held it in front of the wild eevee.

"I'll call you Cinder." she stated as she tossed the sphere like object at the wild one.

Cinder reveled in the thought of that day. That was the day he had met the one true thing he could call his best friend. Yes he was friends with Aeria's other pokemon but they didn't exert the same amount of love for him as Aeria did. Aeria treated Cinder like he was the most important thing to ever exist and this made Cinder feel downright special.

But now it seemed as if Aeria was gone. Just gone. Rolling onto his back, Cinder stared at the sky. His mind was a mess. He didn't know what he'd do without her. Closing his eyes, he thought for a minute on what to do. Then his eyes shot open. What was he doing just lying here? He had to find her! He quickly got to his feet, shaking off any dirt that got on his nice slick fur.

He trotted out of the yard, and down the dirt path that led to the town. He figured he'd start looking for her at the store she last said she was going to.

He smirked as he walked down the path. He would find his trainer whether it killed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is my first pokemon fan fiction and I'm not to sure on how the pokemon community does the whole fan fiction thing. So I'm going to try my best. I also like to point out that I'll be having it to where pokemon can understand each other (I imagine they can.) So please read a review. Any helpful comments would be appreciated thanks!**

Cinder wasn't to familiar with the names of these human cities but he did know the name of the one Aeria frequented quite often. Something called Santalune City. Cinder had been there quite a few times with Aeria so he partially knew the layout and the store Aeria was supposed to be going to.

Continuing down the path to Santalune City, Cinder took in the beauty of the area around him. No matter how many times Cinder had traveled this path, he still could not get over how beautiful this region was. The many flowers that littered the landscape always left him in a sort of awe.

Paying more attention to the flowers rather then the road(a pretty pink one caught his attention), Cinder yelped as he his paw hit a rock causing him to trip and falling face first. He laid there on the ground for a second, letting the shock of falling wear off. Shaking his head, he heard a laugh. Looking around he couldn't find where the laugh was coming from. Ignoring it, he got to his feet only to stop as he heard the laugh again, this time a bit louder.

Cinder braced himself. He had no idea what was doing this, and didn't want to be ambushed if it were be caused by a wild one (or so Aeria would call them). The laughing got louder and louder until, out from the brush, jumped a shadowy figure. It was small in size, with big ears and a fluffy belly. It was Buneary!

Cinder sighed as Buneary laughed and laughed. Buneary always did this. She'd always laugh and laugh for just whatever reason she could think of. She wasn't necessarily doing it to annoy Cinder, she was just the kind of pokemon that laughed about everying.

"Cinder fell, Cinder fell!" She chanted through bursts of laughter.

"It's not funny Buneary!" Cinder shot back, this time getting a bit annoyed at Buneary's rude behavior.

Buneary could see the seriousness in Cinder's face and piped down quickly. She gave a cute smile, approached Cinder and gave him a big hug. They were good friends after all.

"I'm sorry Cinder. I didn't mean to upset you." She held onto him tightly, hoping the hug would make everything better. Whenever Buneary managed to upset Cinder, a hug always made it better; he could never really stay mad at her anyway.

"So where are you off to anyway?" she asked, letting go of her friend. Cinder pointed a paw down the road towards Santalune City.

"I'm looking for Aeria. She went to the store and never came back."

"Ah that sucks." Buneary cocker her head, looking as if she were in deep thought. Then her eyes widened. An idea struck! "Mind if I join you Cinder? I mean it would be easier to find her if two pokemon went instead of just one."

"I guess." Cinder nodded. Buneary was right though. It would be easier if the two of them looked for Aeria instead of just himself. Plus fighting would be easier too if a wild one attacked them. Buneary, clearly happy by his answer, literally jumped for joy. Cinder smiled and started walking down the path once again, and Buneary took the hint and followed right behind him.

 **A/N: yeah just a short chapter introducing another character. I hope you enjoyed. Will add more I promise :D R/R**


End file.
